Огги Мэтьюз
Август "Огги" Мэтьюз ''(August "Auggie" Matthews )'' сын Топанги и Кори, пятилетний брат Райли. Он является младшим в семье. Когда он вырастет, он хочет быть похожим на своего отца. Он считает себя близнецом Райли, как было показано в пилоте. Роль исполняет Август Матуро. История 1 сезон Girl Meets Sneak Attack Когда Огги утверждал, что ему больше не нравится его любимое телешоу и отказался от своей любимой мягкой игрушки, Топанга и Кори заволновались, что он растёт слишком быстро. Огги чувствовал необходимость быть более зрелым, так как он познакомился с Авой, шести-летней девочкой, которая живет в их многоквартирном доме. Райли помогла своему брату увидеть, что очень важно, быть ребенком до тех пор, пока ты можешь. Girl Meets Popular У Огги была тесная связь с Миссис Сворски, которая управляет местной пекарней. Когда миссис Сворски сталкивается с выселением, любовь и храбрость Огги подтолкнула Топангу заглянуть внутрь себя и увидеть, как поступить правильно. Топанга дала деньги за аренду заведения, так что Миссис Сворски продолжила вести пекарню. Girl Meets Smackle Когда Ава сказал Огги, что они могут встретиться с другими людьми в будущем, Огги опасался, что его отношения с Авой не могут продолжаться до тех пор, пока его родителей. Топанга поняла, что её идеальные отношения с Кори могло оказывает негативное влияние на отношения Авы и Огги. Райли и Майя помогли Огги понять, что с Ава фактически не порвала с ним, и он все еще может надеяться на их отношения. Girl Meets Brother Когда Кори и Топанга выбрались из дома на ночь, чтобы отпраздновать свой юбилей, Огги был рад, что Райли собирается нянчить его в первый раз. Волнение Огги провести вечер со своей сестрой исчезло, когда Райли пригласила Майю снова и ей было не интересно играть с ним. После того, как Кори и Топанга не смогли остаться вдвоём, они решили проследить за своими детьми, Огги сказал им, что не хочет чтобы Райли была его сестрой больше. Вместо того, чтобы вмешиваться, Кори и Топанга, ждали пока Райли выучит урок для себя. Райли в конце концов поняла, что она должна провести время со своим маленьким братом. ''2 сезон'' Girl Meets Gravity Огги узнал о потере и оценивание окружающих вас людей в то время как вы можете, когда миссис Сворски скончалась. Girl Meets the New World When Auggie mades a new friend, Dewey (which he pronounced Doy), Topanga's insistence on being right threatened Auggie's friendship. Auggie considers Dewey his first "bro". Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot After Riley and Maya sneaked out to attend a party that Uncle Josh was attending, Auggie arrived in Riley's room to sleep with her, however he noticed that she was gone. Auggie lied to cover for Riley. He was then grounded for one whole week. Then when asked if he brushed his teeth, Auggie replied yes, however the tater tot then appeared on his shoulder to signify that he was lying. Girl Meets Rules When Ava was worried that she was losing Auggie to a nicer girl, she asked Topanga to help her try to be more friendly and polite around him. Auggie then returned home, very shocked and unhappy with her new personality. He admitted to her that he likes her just the way she is. Girl Meets Hurricane When Maya changed her look, Auggie asked if he could have her T-Shirt with the big tongue, because he likes the big tongue. Off-screen, Maya gave Auggie her T-Shirt, which is made apparent in the final scene when Auggie is shown in the Rolling Stones T-Shirt. Girl Meets Fish Auggie was waiting for the class fish, so Riley could take it home. When Farkle arrived with the fish Auggie realized that Farkle had taken the fish to Phils Fish Store because there was a new castle in the bowl. Topanga told the class that Auggie watches Owl detective everyday; Auggie then says "Whooo dunnit." Auggie then told Riley to look after the fish because the fish means the world to him, when Riiley took a photo with the fish, the fish was found dead, much to the despair of Auggie. Auggie then decided to take on the case to find out what happened to Chelsea the Fish. Auggie and 'Lady A' (Ava) went over the suspect list, he told Ava they can both say 'Whoo dunnit' at the same time, but Ava tricked Auggie and said it first, Auggie asked why he always lets her get away that and Ava replied 'because she has the best baby teeth in the business'. Topanga (The other woman in his life) then gave them both gram crackers, they then went over the suspect list. Lucas shared a moment with Auggie in this episode when he was unable to pronounce some of his words. He spoke to Farkle and learnt that Farkle replaced Chelsea. After that he interviewed Lucas, Auggie was jealous when Ava flirted with Lucas. After learning that everyone in the class replaced Chelsea, it was up to Auggie to discover who killed Rileys fish. Finally, it was revealed that Auggie accidentally killed Chelsea by feeding her graham crackers instead of fish food. Auggie is deeply saddened by this news. Riley gives Auggie a new fish to keep because she knows that Auggie will take care of her. 3 сезон Информация Auggie is Cory and Topanga's only son, and is the younger brother of Riley. He is the youngest in the Matthews Family. Личность Auggie is quite precocious for his young age and displays a lot of innocence. He is shown to be a young and adoring son to Cory and Topanga and a good brother to Riley. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи